Alternate Events DracoLunaHarry
by Meiko Waltz
Summary: The Death Eater's son and the Quibbler lover... and yeah, the chosen one.


ALTERNATE EVENTS (Draco/Luna/Harry)

( OOC: So yeah... I tried to make this story in the setting of Order of Phoenix and Half - Blood prince( and possibly the Deathly Hallows) and change some of the events and scenes obviously. I loved the pairing Draco/Luna/Harry so much that I wanted to make a story about it. Not really a fan of Ginny, but she's okay. :] I guess the genres are fluff and angst? Not really sure... But yeah, I'm shipping Luna and Draco and Luna and Harry. :P I was inspired to write this when I read some of the fanfics in the Harry Potter fanfiction site. :D This is my first time shipping so please be nice and try not to be too harsh commenting... ;) And obviously, I do not own the characters and some of the plots(They belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling~~ xD ). This is only for my boredom purposes. ^^ And I'm sorta making Luna my main character... xD It's just so easy to portray as her~ ))

Chapter 1: A Great Friend

After the terrifying accident at the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore, along with the students, went back to Hogwarts. The next day, a feast was held to celebrate their last year in Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Ron and the others were going to be 6th years next school year. while Ginny and Luna are to be 5th years.

Luna skipped happily like a doe along the Fat Lady's corridor in Hogwarts. She was carrying a pile of posters advertising her lost things. As she went from wall to wall to post the posters, she noticed the scarred boy walking passed her. He was still gloomy and miserable after his godfather's recent death.

"Oh hello, Harry." said her same cheery toned voice as she looked back at Harry, then turning back to the wall.

Harry halted walking and faced Luna, "Why aren't you at the feast?" he asked as he looked at the notice posters she was carrying.

"Well, I've lost my things. People take them and hide them you see. But since this is the last night, I really do need them back, so I have been posting these with a list of my missing possessions." she said calmly, heading towards the notice board and pinned her notice as Harry followed her.

Harry's anger and grief faded and turned into pity for Luna. He frowned as he questioned her. "How come people hide your stuff?"

Luna sighed and shrugged. "Hmm... well, you see people think I'm odd and call me names such as 'Loony'."

He gazed at her poker face. She wasn't showing any anger, but he could sense her sadness. His feeling of pity towards her intensified painfully._"No friend of mine shall be treated that way..."_ he thought as he followed and watched her post some more notices.

"That's no reason for them to take your stuff. Do you want me to help find your things?" he asked, calming himself a bit.

"Oh, no thank you. They'll come back, they always do in the end. It's just that I wanted to pack tonight." she replied serenely. She turned to him and gave him a curious look. "Anyway, Harry... why aren't you at the feast?"

He shrugged, looking away. "I-I just didn't feel like it."

"No." her tranquil voice muttered as she noticed Harry's bright green eyes a bit wet from the sides. "The man the Death Eaters killed was your godfather, was it? Ginny told me."

Harry nodded abruptly, but for some reason didn't feel any anger as they converse about Sirius. The reason must be because Luna could see Thestrals too. He was wondering why she could see them, so he decided to ask her. "Luna, have you... I-I mean, have you known someone who died?"

"Yes." she answered plainly, "my mum. She was quite an extraordinary witch you know. She did loved experimenting so much, but one day, one of her spells went rather wrong. I was nine when that accident happened."

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"Yes, it was rather awful." she said colloquially. "I still feel very sad about it, but I still have my dad. And it's not like I'm never going to see her again, is it?"

Harry said falteringly as he looked at the odd girl. "Er- isn't it?"

Luna shook her head in disbelief and answered him. "Oh come on, you did hear them just behind the veil, didn't you?"

"Y-you mean..."

"In that room over there. They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them."

The two looked at each other. Luna was slightly smiling at him and gave Harry's hand a slight squeeze. Harry didn't know what to think or say, for Luna Lovegood believed a lot of bizarre things... yet, he had been sure that he had heard voices behind the veil, too.

He asked her again. "You sure you don't want me to help you find your things?"

"Oh, no thank you, Harry." she said as she paused posting her notices. "Oh, dear. I think I'll just go down and have some pudding and wait for it all to turn up… it always does in the end."

Harry looked at her peculiarly as she looked at him again. "Well... happy holidays." She greeted in glee as she left him standing in the corridor, skipping happily with a satisfied smile on her face as she entered the Great hall where the feast was held.

Harry watched her prance gracefully away and found that the terrible weight in his stomach- seemed to lessened slightly. He began to pace slowly to the direction of the Gryffindor common room. He went to the revolving staircase that lead him to the direction of his common room. As he gave the common room password and entered, a small smile of relief formed his lips.

_"I think I can sleep a bit well tonight..."_he said in his head as he lied in his bed, thinking about his rather odd but open - minded friend. He instantly drifted to sleep as he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Luna was at the Ravenclaw table, putting a quite large amount of pudding onto her plate. She gleefully ate some and drank some pumpkin juice._"I'm glad that there's still a lot of pudding."_she thought as she kept on eating.

After the feast, Luna went upstairs with Ginny. Ginny was the only one who was ever nice to Luna. They chatted as they walked.

"Did you see Harry? He wasn't at the feast..." Ginny asked Luna, wondering where that boy was.

"Well, yes. I was posting a list of my lost possessions onto the wall when he was walking at the Fat Lady's corridor." Luna replied at her red - head friend. "You see, he was still very troubled..."

"I know. He didn't even talk to Hermione or my brother about Sirius." Ginny said with concern in her voice. "I hope he'll be alright. I mean, Sirius is the only family he's ever got. His muggle relatives aren't very nice from what I've heard."

"I'm sure he'll get better. Let's just give him time to heal." she said to comfort the worried Ginny. She did always have a crush on Potter.

When they reached the revolving staircase, they bid each other goodnight as they parted ways. Ginny went to the right, while Luna decided to go to the bathroom where Moaning Myrtle was. It war her hobby to watch the stars in the bathroom's window ever since she started Hogwarts this year. The window was quite huge which made her appreciate to watch the star spangled sky from that huge circular window.

As she reached the door, she heard someone talking... talking with Moaning Myrtle. She slowly opened the door, startling Myrtle and the silver like blond haired boy. She was very surprised to see Draco Malfoy, sitting on the floor in the bathroom, actually having a conversation with Moaning Myrtle.

"What are you doing here, Lovegood?" Draco asked rudely as he looked at her Silvery grey eyes.

Luna noticed Draco's moist grey eyes and replied serenely, closing the door behind her. "Well, I always go here to watch the stars... what about you, why are you here? This is the first time I've ever seen you here."

"He went here to have some time alone." Moaning Myrtle answered as floated toward her toilet. She yawned and said. "I'll be getting some shut eye..."

"I see... this is the first time you didn't call me Loony, Draco." Luna said as she walked a bit closer toward the Slytherin's prince.

"Don't call me Draco, Malfoy would do just fine..." he replied plainly as he watched Moaning Myrtle go inside her toilet.

_"This is rather very odd... even for me. Malfoy, not insulting me is very odd indeed. Maybe Nargles are behind this." _she thought as she gave him a curious look. "Malfoy, did you stay under mistletoe?"

Draco stood up and scratched the back of his head. "No?"

"Then where did you get Nargles in your head?"

"A what? Never mind... I need to get my things ready before we leave Hogwarts." he sighed as he started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Alright. I think I'll stay here for a while to watch the stars." she replied as she walked toward the huge window and sat on the floor.

As Luna held her head up to gaze at the stars, Draco momentarily paused from walking. He looked back at Luna for a few seconds, then quickly exited the bathroom._"What did she say? Fargles or something like that..."_he wondered as he was headed to the Slytherin common room. He shook his head and the image of the boy who lived popped in his head. A furious expression formed his face as he gave the password and entered the Slytherin common room._"I swear, Potter... you will pay."_

Meanwhile, Luna was still in the bathroom, looking at the stars. After a few minutes, she decided to got back to the Ravenclaw common room. She didn't want to get caught by professor Snape or Mr. Filch and get detention on the last day of school. She hurriedly ran to the revolving staircase and reached the Ravenclaw corridor. She answered the bronze eagle-shaped knocker's riddle and got in her common room.

As she entered, her fellow Ravenclaw students were already fast asleep. She went to the washroom first to get ready for bed. She got to bed in her midnight blue nightgown and stared at the ceiling._"I have a feeling that Draco is very angry at Harry... I understand him, I mean, his father is in Azkaban."_she thought as the image of the Slytherin prince appeared in her mind._""Maybe that's why he wasn't in the mood to insult me."_

She yawned and closed her eyes as she placed her blanket on top of her._"Well, this is the last night I'll be spending here at Hogwarts as a fourth year..."_she drifted to sleep with a goofy smile on her face.

(( OOC: There, it's done! xP I'll continue in Half - Blood Prince time. ^^ Hope you enjoyed~ ))


End file.
